There is a screw fastening machine and a nail driving machine using a connecting fastener with a plurality of fasteners such as screws and nails disposed in parallel and connected on a sheet as is well known. According to this kind of the fastening machine, a fastener magazine is attached on the rear surface of a nose so that the connecting fasteners loaded in the fastener magazine are supplied successively into the nose per one cycle operation by a feed pawl of a fastener feeding mechanism interlocked with the lifting and lowering operation of the driver in order to continuously fasten the screws or drive the nails. The cross sectional shape of the fastener passage in the fastener magazine is a T-shape, and it is formed such that the fastener head is placed in the upper wide width part of the T-shaped space and the lower surface of the fastener head is supported by the wide width part so as to guide the connecting fastener in a suspended state.
Moreover, concerning a screw fastening machine using a connecting screw, the official gazette of the Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (JP-A) No. 7-266247 is known. FIG. 3 of the official gazette discloses a structure of a guide part for guiding a connecting screw by supporting the both sides of a connecting belt for connecting the screws from the lower side. In addition thereto, there are the official gazette of the U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,701, and the official gazette of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,531 applied by the present inventor.
The fastener magazine having the configuration of supporting the lower surface of the head of the fastener cannot support the head of the fastener having a head diameter smaller than the size of the narrow width part of the lower part in the fastener passage so that the fastener is dropped, and thus it cannot be used, and a problem is involved in that the size range of the usable fastener is narrow. Moreover, a problem is also involved in that the height required to support the fastener differs if the head shape differs such as the flat head and the pan head.
Accordingly, the technological problem to be solved arises in that the connecting fasteners having various thickness should be loaded in the fastener magazine, and the connecting fastener should be supported at a constant height, and an object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problem.